In a network planning and network optimization service, various types of service data in a wireless network need to be intuitively presented in a visual manner to reflect spatial distribution of communication indicators. This helps a wireless network optimizer learn of network information in more details and identify a problematic area and a valuable area, so as to improve network optimization efficiency.
Currently, two-dimensional presentation is a main stream. As shown in FIG. 1, a building floor is abstracted as a simple three-dimensional shape, and monochrome rendering is performed on the shape. As a result, only a planar service status at a specific height can be reflected, and a presentation granularity is relatively coarse. It is hard to reflect a correlation between services at different heights, and unable to truly reflect spatial distribution of service indicators.